Rising Sun, Rising Fortunes
General Info Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon event full clear. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop Manuals and Characters *Nami can appears on all difficulties with the highest chance being Expert. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. Tips on How to Beat Rising Sun, Rising Fortunes! FAQs *See How to Build a Team Recommended Captains The key to beating Rising Sun, Rising Fortunes is high damage. Powerful enough teams can clear this without specials and medium strength team can burst down Luffy and Zoro. It is recommended to use a Slasher team or a STR-based team as they are strong against Zoro and no weaknesses against Luffy. *Blackbeard *Captain Kid *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third *Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King *Tony Tony Chopper Post-Rampage *Hawk Eyes Mihawk Recommended Support Units A time-delay character will help you team if you are on the cusp of not being able to defeat Luffy or Zoro. *Characters like Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper and Mr. 3 Extra Special Candelabra can be slashers as well as Time Delay for slasher teams. *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound or other Time Delay Characters *Iron-Mace Alvida Smooth-Smooth Fruit or other Damage Reduction Characters Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough |- |2 | |Cabaji the Acrobat or Mohji & Richie plus enemies. Stall by killing everything until right before the turtle's turn. Let the turtle give one hit on your team before killing him on the next round. |- |3 | |Johnny and Yosaku or Patty and Carne plus enemies. Stall by killing everything until right before the penguin's turn. Let the penguin give one hit on your team before killing him on the next round. |- |4 | |Nezumi or Iron Fist Fullbody plus enemies. Stall by killing everything until right before the turtle's turn. Let the turtle give one hit on your team before killing him on the next round. |- |5 | |Six-Sword Hachi or Mr. 2 Bon Clay Bombardier Arabesque plus enemies. Stall by killing everything until right before the turtle's turn. Let the turtle give one hit on your team before killing him on the next round. |- |6 | |Roronoa Zoro Three Thousand Worlds: The Final Stroke. Once Zoro attacks, below 50% of his health, he will bind for 3 turns the left half of your characters which will also cut that captain's ability off from use. Burst him or Time Delay before allowing this to happen. Otherwise have your STR characters attack last for maximum damage. |- |7 | |Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Bazooka: Supremacy. Luffy will increase his strength by 1.1 each round dealing about 2,400 damage to begin with. If you didn't use Time Delay or Burst on Zoro, use now. You can also use damage reducer skills to gain extra turns. Do not let him attack when is below the 20% of his health because he does 20.000 damage. |- |Secret Stage | |Nami Mirage Tempo: The Heavens. Nothing special, she has low HP and ATK. You can easily beat her in a single turn. |} Team Builder Helper Category:Events